


十天问卷-Q 版

by cete_ruinam



Series: 00Q 字母微小说&三十题合集 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom, Spectre - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam
Summary: 第二篇00Q的十天问卷——这次是Q的。
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q 字母微小说&三十题合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717612
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	十天问卷-Q 版

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [十天問卷](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081257) by [elchrists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists). 



> 这是第二篇！Q第一人称，最后一个题目还是从一个自白改成了一个告白  
> 再次推荐elchrists大大的00Q文！十天问卷是看到大大填了一个才来填的😂大大文笔超棒！快去看！  
> 还是只有一千多字，手癌渣文笔慎入

第一天: 十个会让你开心的事情

1.准时下班  
2.从Bond手里接过完好无损的装备  
3.最新款的阿斯顿马丁能够安安稳稳的呆在支部的车库里  
4.编出只有五个人能够解开的程序  
5.雨天里准时等在六处总部门口的伞和爱人  
6.时不时出现在案头的红茶，礼物或甜甜圈  
7.Double-o-seven失踪后从窗户翻进来且身上没有带伤的时候  
8.半睡半醒间落在眉间的轻吻  
9.新出生的小猫蜷缩在怀里舔我的手  
10.拉开家门时亮着的客厅大灯以及厨房里传来的餐具碰撞时的轻响

第二天: 九个你没做过但却希望你做过的事情 

1.准时下班（资料和待处理的文件似乎永无止境）  
2\. 从Bond手里接过完好无损的装备（从未发生过，当然——他似乎很乐意见到我按着太阳穴叹气的样子）  
3.参加为期一周的急救培训——为了避免某个冒失鬼特工强撑着不去医院，最后因为失血过多死在我家里（可惜到目前为止，我的假期持续时间从未超过三天——就算是婚假也是同样）  
4.把蜜月补上——至少在这一点上我和Bond的想法高度统一  
5.把沉入河底的阿斯顿马丁捞出来（如果可能的话让始作俑者亲自完成这项工作）  
6.给找上门来的变态前男友来上一枪（偶尔）  
7.和Bond分手（极少时候会不受控制的冒出这样的想法——比如说在一开始，他坚持拒绝专业医疗救助的那几个月里）  
8.在Bond以圣诞礼物的名义向我所要一支爆炸钢笔的时候意志坚定一些——天知道自那以后他有多得寸进尺  
9.早几个月晋升为军需官——这样或许可以帮Double-o-seven避开那一枪，我想

第三天: 八个你觉得别人最吸引你的地方

1.时光在眼角留下的鱼尾纹  
2.阳光下有些夺目的金发  
3.在念出“Q”的时候擅自在后面加上的尾音  
4.交谈时从容不迫整理袖口的修长手指  
5.胜券在握时那个傲慢而迷人的笑容  
6.训练后被汗水浸透的赤裸脊背  
7\. 那双锐利而深不可测的，托帕石般的蓝眼睛  
8\. 和自己十指相扣的手  


第四天: 七个赢取你芳心的方法 

1.一份被MI6多次加密过的档案  
2\. 一句毫无文学素养可言的对世界名画的评价  
3\. 一艘大破船前的一次握手  
4.一次透过监控摄像头的搜寻与追逐  
5.一管纳米血液和一辆不翼而飞的阿斯顿马丁  
6.一枚戒指，一个请求和一次无条件的全权托付  
7.一个吻

第五天: 六样你想对六个不同的人说的话 

1.Moneypenny：看在上帝的份上，Eve，请不要再用看见猎物的狼一样的眼神盯着我和Bond了——我已经承诺给你发照片了！

2.R：May I remind you, R, that you are my assistant, not my mother——so for the last time, stop worrying about me and Bond.

3.Mallory：只是个建议而已，sir，但是也许你可以试着把某些无关紧要的工作分配给其他员工——I‘m the quartermaster, I have the right to rest.

4.C：编程水平有待提高——not such a clever boy.  
5.Silva：我希望你已经吸取了足够多的教训——MI6特工的自大是与生俱来的，我想。

6.Bond：固执，自大，不听指挥还经常毫无征兆失联的混蛋，擅长捕获别人的心——不是个好消息，至少对我来说。

第六天: 五样能让你兴奋的东西 

1.代码，矩阵以及成串排列的0和1  
2.泛着光的枪管拿在手里时冰冷的触感  
3.老式阿斯顿马丁的图纸和一份改造许可  
4\. 出现在办公桌上的匿名明信片  
5.从身后环抱的手臂

第七天: 四样能让你厌烦的东西 

1.加班  
2.咖啡  
3.受伤（指的是Bond，当然）  
4.隐瞒

第八天: 三种你想生活的地方 

1.伦敦——就在这间按揭公寓里  
2.父母的郊区小别墅  
3.Bond想去的地方（以安静为前提的情况下）

第九天: 两个对你的生活有很大意义的人 

1.Bond  
2.M

第十天: 一个自白>>一次告白

......虽然不怎么愿意承认，但是看在那场婚礼的份上，熬夜加班，被迫坐飞机和对着屏幕每天的提心吊胆似乎也勉强可以忍受：这也许是一些必要的付出，毕竟上帝从不施舍免费的馈赠——为了能把那把指纹枪递进你的手里，Bond，而我想这一切似乎都在某种程度上变得值得。

-Fin-


End file.
